Heart of Ice
by xOXOx-lover
Summary: When the Guardians gathered at the Silver Dragon, the Heart shows them a new Guardian. Who is she and what is her power? I know I'm bad at summaries. R&R! CorneliaCaleb
1. A New Guardian

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Anyway, hope you like it! I don't know if I'm going to put a romance in here but if I did, it would probably be CalebxCornelia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h. I only own their books :0). **

**If you have any ideas,or pointers please post them in a review. They would be most helpful. Thanks for reading!**

**- - - - -**

A week has passed after the Guardians defeated Phobos and Cedric. Unfortunately they lost the life of their friend, Elyon, in the process. You see, Phobos already had some of Elyon's power. Since he had some of her power, he had a strong connection with her. If he died, she did as well. The Guardians all felt relief that he was dead but also they were also said that they lost Elyon. But at least they can finally be regular teens again. Or not….

- - - - -

The Guardians decided to talk at the Silver Dragon. It was closed so they discussed aW.i.t.c.h issueat one of the restaurant's table.

"Ok! I guess now that we defeated lizard man and Phobos, we can be regular teens again!" Irma said and smiled. She loved that word. _Regular. _

"Who cares about lizard man an Phobos! We killed Elyon!" Cornelia yelled. She was still upset about the death of Elyon.

"Not exactly, Irma. Yan Lin said that we are going to be like this forever. We can't change. We have a duty. And Cornelia, we're all upset and angry that we killed Elyon, but their was no way we could have defeated Phobos without killing her. There was nothing we could do!" Will said. She was upset about Elyon, but she just couldn't stand Cornelia constantly blamingthem for killing Elyon. She continually told Cornelia there was nothing they could do.

_Silence._ No one said a word. They obviously didn't want to listen to Will. They wanted to stop living this "second life" once and for all. They didn't want to kill an innocent life again. Not after what happened to Elyon.

Will broke the silence. "WHY CAN'T WE BE NORMAL! WHY WERE WE CHOSEN! I JUST WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS STUPID ORB!"

And Will did the most surprising thing. She threw the Heart of Kandrakar at the table…hard. So hard they were sure it would break. But all it did was glow. The Guardians stared at the Heart. The Heart rose from the center of the table and floated above the Guardians. Then it showed a beautiful young girl.

"Who is she…" Will said confused.

The girl stood with confidence and pride. She was about their age. She had beautiful long brown hair. Her outfit was a cross between Cornelia and Hay Lin's Guardian outfit. But instead of being green and purple, it was bore different shades of blue. And sitting on her head was a crown…made of ice. But before they could examine her any longer, the Heart stopped glowing and fell back on the table.

"We need to know who that was. She seemed important." Will said.

"Well, duh she's important! She appeared in the Heart!" Cornelia said impatiently.

Will glared at her. "Ok, lets make our astral drops 'cause we're going to find her!"

When they made their astral drops, Will held the Heart up high and made a portal.

**Well, that wraps up the first chappie. Please review!**

**-----Glance into the Future-----**

**Will they get to Meridian? And if they do, will they find this mysterious Guardian?**


	2. Caleb Comes Along

**Hi again! Sorry for the short chappie but here's another. I've decided to put a romance here. CxC…but it might not be like that fovever…HaHA…just read and review…I love hearing what you have to say.**

**- - - - -**

They talked about the situation it for a while. Did they really want to see this mysterious person? And why was Will acting so weird? She just couldn't take no for an answer. She really needed to see this girl.They talked about it so long it starting getting late. Really late. They finally decided to go search for her, but before the Guardians stepped into the other world, they transformed into Guardian form.

"Guardians unite!" Will yelled. The Heart, once again, was hanging around her neck.

Water!

Fire!

Earth!

Air!

They were now ready to go to Meridian. _Finally!_ Will thought. For some reason, she was really impatient. She really wanted to meet this Guardian badly. She didn't even know why.

Will started walking toward the Portal when something stalled her…or should I say someone.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

All of the Guardians turned around to see a familiar figure come out from the kitchen. _Now what? _Will thought. She was really getting annoyed. She wasn't going to let Caleb get in the way.

"None of your business!" Will shouted. They all looked at her surprised. Will knew that they were staring at her but that didn't seem to bother her.

But Caleb just smiled which got Will really worked up and mad. Her face got red and her hands were in fists. The others just looked at her in disbelief. Will wasn't like that. What was going on with her? And what about Caleb? Was he pushing Will too far...or was Will going to far?

But Will just calmed down...after a while."Let's go." She finally said and started walking for the portal.

"Well you're not leaving without me." Caleb said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Will thought about it. Then after a few minutes she finally said bitterly, "Fine."

Cornelia wanted to jump for joy after Will said this, but she remained calm.She wasn't ready to tell Caleb how she felt about him. Not yet...

Caleb smiled. He smiled because he was happy to get out of there, but he also smiled that he was going to be in Meridian...with a certain Guardian...even if they were going with four other people. He was happy to be with Cornelia. Ready to tell her?Heck no.

Then Will once again, walked up to the portal, but this time, she finally stepped through. The others followed. One wrong move and they'd see the Devil Will again. That wasn't a pretty site.

**That wraps up the second chappie. Then, FINALLY, their journey in Meridian. Please review! **

**- - - - - **

**Glance into the future:**

**Finding this mysterious girl is harder then they thought. **


	3. Will Goes Crazy

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! (Note to craziegirlie4eva: I try very hard to find all my mistakes. I read my work A LOTbefore publishing it. Darn Microsoft Word, they don't catch everything! And plus, every time I save changes, words get scrunched up and a lot of my spaces disappear! LoL! Anyway, thanks for pointing my mistakes. Oh and the cliffhanger? I enjoy pointing them in…I'm evil like that!) Enjoy the chappie. **

Four of the five Guardians stepped into the portal. One remained standing next to the rebel leader...

Cornelia stood there with her arms over her chest. She wasn't ready to go back to Meridian. She saw Caleb standing there, motioning her to go through the portal. But she wasn't about to go through it. So she walked away from it...and from Caleb. She looked at the portal and it reminded her of Elyon. It reminded her that Elyon was dead.

Caleb watched Cornelia. She started to shake. Her face turned red and her eyes filled with tears. Caleb walked over to her and hugged her. He knew she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He whispered to her, "What's the matter?"

- - - - -

Cornelia's POV:

Caleb's so caring. I wish I could just tell him. But I can't. It's not the right time. And plus, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

- - - - -

Cornelia sniffed. She said quietly,"I…I can't go back to Meridian. Not after what happened." After saying that, Caleb knew exactly why she was crying...she still upset about Elyon. He continued to hug her. Hugging her was one of the greatest moments of his life. The other moments? Surviving near-death experiences. But hugging Cornelia? That took the number one spot...or so he thought. A few minutes passed by and Cornelia stopped crying. She pulled apart from Caleb and kissed his check as a thank you. Now that was the greatest moment of his life.

- - - - -

IN MERIDIAN

- - - - -

- - - - -

FLASH BACK

- - - - -

Will yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? WHERE ARETHEY?WHEN THEY GET HERE I'M GONNA…" But a cat's purr stopped her. Will turned around and glared at the cat. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Will said. But the cat just stared at her. Well duh, it's just a cat. "YOU STUPID CAT!" Will yelled.

"Uh…guys? I think Will's going crazy…" Irma said. Taranee and Hay Lin nodded in agreement. I mean really, she's talking to a cat! And she opened a portal...in the Silver Dragon. If that's not crazy, what is?

Then Will jumped on the cat and started to punch it. In return the cat scratched her and so on. It was a brutal fight. Irma started laughing her head off, Taranee stood with bulging eyes, and Hay Lin said, "Poor kitty."

When Will stepped up from the ground, she had scratches all over her face. Her neat hair was all messed up. But the cat didn't want to give up. And Will saw that. She was about to jump on it again but the 3 Guardians prevented that from happening by grabbing her. Irma and Taranee held onto her arms and Hay Lin shooed the cat away.

- - - - -

A few minutes passed by after the cat incident.

"Maybe we should go back…" Irma said, still holding on to Will's arm.

"That would be a good idea, as to how Will's frothing." Taranee said pointing to Will's mouth. She was, indeed, frothing. Her eyes bulged out and her hair was still a mess. And now, she was frothing. Great…wait a minute. I thought only dogs frothed...never mind.

Hay Lin nodded as she grabbed Will's kicking legs. Will tried to break free, but she couldn't. They wouldn't let go of her. "WAIT! WE NEED TO FIND HER! AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Will screamed. But Taranee and Irma continued tobacked up into the portal still holding on to Will's flapping arms and Hay Lin started walking forward with Will's kicking legs.

- - - - -

"So…you ready to go?" Cornelia said walking toward the portal.

"Yeah…but first, I need to tell you something." Caleb said. At this point, his stomach starting doing flips.

"Ok…" Cornelia said. She wondered what he was going to tell her, although she sort of knew…

Caleb gathered up his courage and said, "Cornelia…I…I lo…" But right before he could finish, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin stepped out of the portal holding Will. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Will screamed. Will was still frothing, her eyes were still huge, and her hair was still messed up.

Perfect timing, huh?

**OK! That wraps up chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Anyways, please review. **


	4. A Different Heart

**Hey! Thanks for the great reviews! And by the way, Caleb's character is coming from the book. He's so much nicer in the books. Sorry it took me a while to write… BTW: This is the biggest Chappie yet. Alright…remember, R&R…I love hearing what you have to say, flame or not. **

Cornelia glared at her friends for a very long time. They knew it too. They also knew that it was because Caleb was going to tell her that he loved her and blah, blah, blah.

Caleb couldn't believe it. As he watched Cornelia glare at her friends, it gave him the crazy idea that she might just like him back. Of course, this was Cornelia so he couldn't be too sure. Come on Caleb! Get a clue!

Will's screaming got to everyone. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! LET ME GO!"

"Will! What are you talking about? We let go of you 5 minutes ago! What wrong with you?" Irma yelled. Neither she, nor the other Guardians noticed the light turn on in the kitchen.

- - - - -

IN THE KITCHEN

- - - -

"What's going on out there?"

- - - -

And then all of a sudden...Will snapped out of her uh…trance and asked, "Wh-What's going on?"

"Um…you went crazy. End of story." Irma said.

When Cornelia turned her back on her friends, she saw the kitchen light on. At first she thought one of them just left the light on…but then she heard footsteps.

"Will…WILL!" Cornelia yelled, but it was too late. The kitchen door opened and everyone froze. Yan Lin stepped out to the dinning room of the Silver Dragon. Everyone sighed.

"Guardians? What are you doing out here? And why is there a portal in the restaurant?" Yan Lin asked.

"The Heart showed us a girl…a Guardian…" Will said. But Will started feeling dizzy. Her legs were swaying beneath her.

"Will? Are you okay?" Taranee asked. Everyone's eyes were stuck on Will.

Will started feeling more and more nauseous. Caleb held her steady because her legs looked like they were about to give in.

"I'm fine." Will said. But that wasn't the truth. When Will looked around the room, everything was spinning. Then, Will collapsed into Caleb's arms.

- - - -

Will's Dream

- - - -

Note: Will is in a third person view. Sorry if this is really confusing/cheesy.

Will, the other guardians, and Caleb were running toward a cave. They were on a mountain top, so it was snowing.

"CORNELIA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Will yelled into the cave.

"YEAH…I NEED YOUR HELP! AAAHHH! " Cornelia yelled.

Will, the other Guardians, and Caleb ran into the cave. They saw Cornelia dodging jagged icicles produced by…the new Guardian! But before they could reach them, the new Guardian blasted them back out with blow of ice cold wind. They lay in the freezing snow for a while until they remembered what was happening. Cornelia was still in the cave fighting the N/G (new Guardian)! They ran back to the entrance of the cave, but unfortunately the N/G blocked it with a gigantic piece of ice. It would take Taranee a long time to melt it.

"OK . . . is Cornelia going to last in there with only her earth powers?" Will asked.

"Guys…I have bad news…there's permafrost (premenantly frozen ground) here…Cornelia's not going to live." Taranee said.

"Wait…I thought that only existed in…" Irma began, but Taranee finished her sentence.

"Remember, we're in Meridian now." Taranee reminded her. "Wait…do you even know what permafrost is?"

"Yea…no..." Irma said.

Will noticed Caleb walked away from their little group. She looked around for him and found him at the edge of the mountain side. She walked over to him.

"You're upset about Cornelia, aren't you?" Will asked.

Caleb didn't answer her.

Will said, "We know you like her Caleb…you didn't tell her yet, huh…"

"Maybe…but every time I try to tell her, I get interrupted…by 4 particular girls…" Caleb said.

"Hey! Ok…maybe we do interrupt you, but I promise if Cornelia lives we're not going to interrupt you anymore." Will replied.

"What do you mean 'if Cornelia lives'? She's going to live right?" Caleb asked.

"We're not sure…" Will said. She felt really bad saying that, but it was the truth. Tears fell from Caleb's eyes. _What if I never get to see her again? _he thought. _What if I never get to tell her?_

"She's not going to die…she's not going to die….she not going to…"

- - - -

Will's eyes fluttered open. She forgot everything she dreamt. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell everyone was crowded around her. She looked around her…_Hay Lin's bedroom,_ she thought. Then different people started saying different things…

"Thank goodness…"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened to you?"

"How do you feel?"

Will didn't know who said who. She blinked hard and regained her sight.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"You fainted. Are you ok?" Taranee said.

"My dream…my dream…" But no matter how many times she said it, she couldn't remember any part of her dream.

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked bitterly. She was really mad, but no one really knew why.

"Never mind…" Will murmured. Yan Lin left the room and then came back with a glass of water. Yan Lin handed it to Will who drank it quickly. "Thanks." Will whispered. Yan Lin nodded as a you're welcome.

"Grandma, do you know anything about a 6th Guardian? The Heart of Kandrakar showed us an image of a Guardian. She had a Guardian outfit and…oh and she had an ice crown." Hay Lin said.

"I'm sorry girls. There's no 6th Guardian. But you could be talking about Blair, the Keeper of the Heart of Ice." Yan Lin said.

"So you mean there's two Hearts?" Will asked. She was confused.

"No…ok, I'll tell you everything I know about her (a/n: this is going to be very long). Blair lived some where around here. She was supposed to be the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar…it wasn't supposed to be you, Will…" Yan Lin said.

"Wait…if you replace the W with a B in W.i.t.c.h. that makes it…hey!" Hay Lin said. Everyone except Yan Lin burst out laughing.

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin said. "Anyway, she was the supposed Keeper of the Heart. I'm not sure how, but she knew that she was going to be the new Keeper…and so did Phobos. He wanted to steal the Heart. Blair was strong and powerful-not that you aren't Will-and Phobos decided it would be hard to steal the Heart away from her. After months of research and planning, he found out important information from an old book:

_The destined Keeper cannot be_

_If her heart beats twice_

_With the Heart of Ice. _

"Phobos sent Cedric out to find the Heart of Ice. It took Cedric two years to find it, but he did. With the Heart of Ice, Phobos's plan could be carried out. He could prevent Blair from becoming the Keeper.

"Now all Cedric had to do was look for Blair. When he finally found her, I don't know how, but he tricked Blair into taking the Heart of Ice…She couldn't be the Keeper any more… "

"So what does the Heart of Ice do?" Irma said.

"All I'm sure of is it's a curse. The Heart of Ice fills the beholder's heart with hatred. That's why Blair couldn't be the Keeper." Yan Lin said. And with saying that, she left.

"Ok…That was weird…" Irma said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So…let's wait till tomorrow to go to Meridian." Will said.

"Ok…" Everyone except Irma agreed.

"But only if you promise won't go crazy!" Irma said.

"It's a deal." Will said. After saying that, Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar transformed everyone back to normal.

**ALRIGHT! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again for not writing sooner. Remember to review! Tootles!**


	5. Caleb's Next Attempt

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…school, holidays…you know. Anyway here's the next chapter in Heart of Ice…**

Cornelia walked through the streets of Heatherfield. Kids were running around in the park, people walking their dogs while listening to their Ipods…it was a normal Saturday evening.

Cornelia was headed toward the Silver Dragon. The guardians were having a meeting there at 4:00. Cornelia looked down at her gold, diamond encrusted watch…4:36. She didn't mind. She knew the others would be enraged but she didn't care. She had other things on her mind. Cornelia walked down the sidewalk, carelessly, and accidentally bumped into a passerby.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

"Cornelia?" the guy said. Cornelia looked up. It was none other than Caleb.

"Caleb?" Cornelia said like she hadn't seen him for ages. "Wow…what are you up to?"

"Oh…nothing just…you know walking around…" Caleb said.

"Are you going to Meridian with us?" Cornelia asked, continuing her walk to the Silver Dragon. Caleb followed right beside her.

"Yeah…unless you don't want me to go..." Caleb said

"Oh…it's not that…" Cornelia said blushing. Caleb looked over to her.

Caleb's POV

She's so beautiful. I should take Will's advice…

Past

Caleb sees Will at a smoothie bar, alone. He walks up to her. She faces him and waves.

"Hey Will…" Caleb said.

"What's up?" Will replied. "You sound…not very happy…do you need something?"

"Yeah…an answer. Can I ask you something?" Caleb said.

"Shoot," Will said.

"Well…I have this friend…and he likes this girl…" Caleb said. He hoped that this "friend/girl/what should he do?" approach would work…unfortunately it didn't.

"Caleb, if you really like Cornelia go for it," Will said simply.

"What? What makes you think that I'm talking about Cornelia and me? Like I said before, I have a friend…" Caleb said, shocked.

"I'm not an idiot. People always say that their "friend" needs some help when it's really them that needs the advice," Will said. "And like I said before, go for it. Chances are Cornelia likes you back." She grabbed her smoothie, waved goodbye, and left.

"Hey Cornelia…could I ask you something?" Caleb said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure," Cornelia said.

Caleb stopped walking and so did Cornelia. They faced each other. Caleb reached out and held both of Cornelia's hands. She blushed. Caleb was too nervous to notice.

"Well…I was just wondering if…if you would like to…you know…uh…" Caleb said. But just then, Hay Lin came running toward them. She looked quite angry.

"Cornelia! You should be at the meeting by now! Sorry Caleb, but whatever you were saying, it'll have to wait." Hay Lin said grabbing Cornelia's hand out of Caleb's and dragged her to the Silver Dragon. Caleb stood there and sighed. _Maybe next time_...

"Everyone ready?" Will asked. The other guardians stood around her and nodded. Everything was ready. The portal, the guardians…all they needed was Caleb…and there he was. "It's about time…" Will said and the other guardians faced Caleb.

"Sorry I'm late…" Caleb replied. Then, they all faced the portal and stepped cautiously inside…

**Yay! I updated! R&R! Bye!**


End file.
